


De l'art d'être convaincu

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Allegiance, Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Content, Trust Issues, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne faut pas grand-chose à Aphrodite pour accepter de se ranger aux côtés de Saga. <i>Vraiment</i> pas grand-chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'art d'être convaincu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feng_yi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tranches de vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754895) by [Feng_yi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi). 



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Saga/Aphrodite - "Tu es vraiment si superficiel que ça ?"  
>  **Pour** : Feng-yi  
>  **Note** : en continuité de [Porte entrouverte](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754895/chapters/10263198), écrit par Feng-yi

« Tu es vraiment si superficiel que ça ? » 

Sous la moquerie évidente se manifestait un mépris à peine dissimulé qui parut pourtant glisser sur le chevalier des Poissons comme il laissait échapper un soupir de pur assouvissement quand Saga se retira. Il répondit cependant d’un ton léger, tout en secouant la tête afin de remettre ses boucles en place : 

« Parce que tu t’attendais à autre chose de ma part, peut-être ? En tout cas – d’un doigt nonchalant, Aphrodite redessina les pectoraux de l’usurpateur dont le corps puissant n’allait pas tarder à lui échapper lorsqu’il sortirait du bassin – sache une chose : je suis tout à fait convaincu à présent.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, tu vas te ranger à mes côtés uniquement parce que tu as aimé ce que je viens de te… faire ? » 

La voix de Saga, soudain, était plus rauque et la cendre dispersée dans le bleu de sa chevelure s’assombrit encore un peu plus. 

« Et aussi, parce que tu es beau. Tu le sais, j’aime la beauté, celle que l’on peut trouver en tout chose, même les plus improbables, pourvu qu’on sache la chercher.

— Avec une loyauté reposant sur un socle à ce point solide – de nouveau cette ironie mordante – il ne se passera pas un matin sans que je me demande si le jour à venir ne sera pas celui où tu me trahiras.

— Allons, allons, tout de suite les grands mots… » 

La tête d’Aphrodite alla se poser doucement contre le rebord en marbre des thermes dont l’atmosphère moite et trouble ne réussissait pas à lui masquer totalement la silhouette du Pope assassin qui achevait de se sécher, les lourdes robes d’apparat de sa victime soigneusement pliées à ses pieds et déjà prêtes à recouvrir son corps. 

« … Les choses ne dépendent plus que de toi désormais. Or, si tu restes toujours aussi _convaincant_ , sache que, s’il le faut, je te suivrais jusqu’à la mort. »


End file.
